


In the Nights...

by goddessicaruna



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also a couple other food souls appear, get ready to FLOOR IT, two very awkward food souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessicaruna/pseuds/goddessicaruna
Summary: On a lovely night B-52 meets a strange new food soul named Beer.





	1. Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of my first Food Fantasy fic!

 

Night begins to fall on Gloriville, and silence slowly blankets the town. Not a soul was to be seen for once, not even fallen angels. Nights like this were rare and the lone food soul taking off into the sky wasn’t going to miss it. B-52’s wings unfolded from his backpack as he soon left the ground. Master Attendant wouldn’t mind if he went for a little flight.

Inhaling deeply, B-52 took his time to look around and appreciate nature. It’d be awhile before he could see more stars, but even now just looking at them filled him with a strange feeling. Was it joy? He was still adjusting to feeling so freely, just thinking felt so different now. He no longer tried to think mechanically, instead he just let things happen as they came. Human...that’s what he wanted to be, as human as possible. Glancing down at his left arm, he traced his finger from his hand to the top of his shoulder. The straps that held the metal to his skin teased his fingers. To think he once believed it to be his real arm. Seconds from recalling the first time he had taken the arm off, B-52 unceremoniously crashed into a tree branch. “Oh...”

“Hey are you alright?” A voice called up to him from the ground and B-52 didn’t even realize someone else was out here. He shakes his head a bit and looks down. “Oh no let me come help you! Hm..I haven’t climbed a tree in awhile but-”  
“Huh? Oh no I’m okay. Just a little dirty.” B-52 calls out to the other person. Recognizing the place as the picnic spot that Rice had taken some younger food souls to earlier, he lands on the ground.

“Oh that’s good!” The mysterious voice belonged to a man B-52 had never seen before. He was covered completely by robes, a hood covering most of him besides his face. If it wasn’t for the moonlight, B-52 might not have seen said face at all. “Wow! I’ve never seen someone like you before and I’ve seen a lot of people!!” As he pulls himself from the tree he was seconds from climbing, B-52 realizes just how tall this stranger is. He didn’t think he was short himself, but next to the robed man he somehow felt even smaller.

“Who are you?” He folds up his wings and picks a stick out of his hair.

“Beer! It’s nice to meet you! You?” He extends his hand from his long sleeve.

“B-52 Cocktail, most call me B-52.”

The two of them stare at each other for a second, B-52 not recognizing the motion Beer was waiting for. “Um...” Beer clears his throat and slowly puts his hand down. “Nice to meet you B-52! What brings you out here at this time of night?”

“I was just going for a walk...flight.” Correcting himself, he wasn’t really sure it mattered. Beer nods with a hum. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Oh isn’t it?” Beer’s voice is so cheerful and full of excitement. “I travel around and this is one of the more beautiful places I’ve been too! But there’s so many! Like Sakurajima and-” He catches himself seconds before he begins to ramble. “B-But I was just in the middle of composing a new poem! Then suddenly you appeared!”

B-52 cocks his head, curious. “Poem?” It’s not something he can recall ever hearing, there really was a lot he didn’t know.

Beer smiles at his reaction, “Oh yes it’s about the moon! Just look at it tonight, so big and full! Bright and beautiful, watching over us!”

“What’s a poem?”

“W-What’s a...well it’s like...” Beer fumbles with his words. “It’s like a book, but shorter! Sometimes! And it can be like a song! Hm that’s not really the best way of describing it maybe. Ah maybe I can just show you instead of explain!”

A song? He remembers Omurice talking about Jello’s music. That day he listened to a CD of her songs, bright and cheerful sounding music. “I see...I know songs.”

“Oh good!” Beer sits on the grass, kneeling down. “You’re a funny one, B-52! Are you new to this world?”

“Ah...no I’m not.” B-52 winces slightly. He just wasn’t used to more, normal, things. But he didn’t want to explain that to someone he’s just met. Beer seems nice enough, but he’s not ready to just give his life story to a stranger.

“I see I see...” Beer nods and pats the grass next to him. “Here have a seat.” B-52 makes his way over to the food soul, slowly sitting down. Quietly, he looks up at Beer. “You’ll understand soon enough...” Beer’s eyes flutter shut and he inhales deeply. Raising a hand to his chest, he begins to sing his poem.

Something stirs inside B-52, watching and listening to Beer sing. He’s heard music before, but this was nothing like the cheery pop music Omurice had played for him. As Beer’s words turned to the moon, B-52’s gaze went to it. He’s looked at the moon countless times before, but coupled with Beer’s song he felt different. Finding the words to describe how he felt was surprisingly difficult. Light? Hazy? It wasn’t a bad feeling, no it was amazing almost. B-52 closes his eyes, not noticing his body slowly swaying, nor the fact he was humming along.

“And that’s all I got so far! Eh are you alright?” Beer suddenly stopped and B-52 opens his eyes. The one visible blinks a few times before looking back at Beer.

“Um...yeah.” B-52 looks away. “I like your poem...”

“Really?! Oh thank you so much!” Beer suddenly pulls the smaller food soul into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “I was worried, but even though it’s not finished I’m glad you like it!”

Shoulders tensing, B-52 wasn’t used to being hugged by strangers. Napoleon Cake and a few others have, but he was used to them now. Well...most of the time.

“Oh oh no!” Beer releases him and shuffles his arms around in his lap. Picking at the detailing on his robes. “Sorry I got excited!” He giggles nervously.

Relaxing again, B-52 shakes his head. “I was just surprised...” The air around them felt strange. He finds himself looking at the nearby fireflies. One tumbles off of a flower by his foot. Maybe he should leave, and head back to the restaurant for the night. “I should...get going.” Standing up, he moves away from the tree.

“Ah yea!” Beer jumps to his feet, “Um...it was nice meeting you, B-52.” He watches as mechanical wings unfold from their place.

“Nice meeting you too.” He looks back as Beer holds his hand up in a wave. B-52 copies the motion and takes off into the sky.

“I hope to see you again...” Beer whispers and slowly slumps back against the tree.

 


	2. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew you could make friends so quickly!

“Oh you met Beer?” Brownie finishes clearing a table. It was almost opening time, and he had to clean up the mess from their snacks. Napoleon Cake leaned back in his chair, using his foot to move it back and forth. “He’s a bit eccentric, isn’t he?” Brownie walked to the sink.

“You know him?” B-52 adjusted his scarf, getting ready to go out for the day.

Brownie washed up and nodded. “I think a lot of people do, he travels around Tierra. Napoleon and I ran into him before we met you as well.”

“He’s kinda weird but he has good poems! He means well, it’s always a good time when Beer’s around.” Napoleon Cake nearly tipped the chair over as he threw his hands up.

B-52 feels strange for not knowing someone that apparently everyone else knew. “I see...”

Napoleon Cake gets up from his chair, walking over to B-52. “Anything interesting happen?”

“Well he sang a poem to me, that’s about it.” B-52 slips his backpack on. He heads for the door. “I didn’t realize everyone knew him...”

With a smile, Napoleon Cake makes a happy sound. “Wow you must feel special! He always seems to have a flock of people around him when he sings. People can’t help but stop and listen to him.”

Special? Maybe that’s what he felt that night. With a shrug B-52 pulls the door open. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll be off.”

“Alright, take care.” Brownie starts to set the tables as Napoleon Cake comes over to help. “Have a nice day, see you later.”

“You too, bye.”

Closing the door behind him, B-52 heads off into the sky. He was going into town today to purchase supplies for his maintenance. Running low, he’d have to stock up so he wouldn’t begin to rust. Even if he can just remove his mechanical parts, he used them too often not to keep them in check. He used his own money to buy what he needed. Things were often tight at the restaurant, and B-52 would feel bad if he took Master Attendant’s money.

Spotting the area of stores, he lands quietly on the ground. Flames going out around him. These days, he had to be more careful with his fire. Causing problems was the last thing he wanted to do. A few people stared at him as they walked by, he was used to it by now. Walking into the store, he has an almost automated path to where he needed to go. Giving a casual greeting to the man behind the counter.

“Welcome back, B-52.” He was polishing a display case, not even looking up as the food soul walked by. Neither of them minded, it was routine for them both. It’s near silent in the store, save for the hum of various machinery and the movement of shoes on the hardwood floor. B-52 comes up to the counter with his arms full of supplies. Boxes and bottles of various things like oil and screws. “Your wings are looking a little rough today. Another fight?”

“No I crashed into a tree.” Anyone else probably would have lied, but B-52 didn’t really get that cue and the man looks surprised.

“That so? Hah, guess we’re all a lil clumsy.” He rings B-52 up, taking his cash. It was exactly what he needed, no extra change and nothing less. “Well, you take care now.”

“Thank you, I will. Have a good day.” Neither mind the short or slightly awkward conversation. Taking the bags into his arms, B-52 makes his way out of the store. Just seconds before taking off into the sky again, he bumps into a person. “Oh excuse me.”

The person doesn’t reply. Looking, he notices that there’s actually a crowd of people. There’s a bench here isn’t there? Did something happen?

“Now let me begin my story...” A familiar gentle voice speaks up through the crowd. Oh Beer was here, he wasn’t expecting to run into him so soon. The town was rather small, perhaps he was staying for awhile. B-52 pokes his head through the crowd, taking a closer spot as people moved wordlessly. He folded up his wings so they wouldn’t get crushed. Beer’s melodic voice was much louder than it was the night they had met.

“Ah.” B-52 feels himself getting pulled into the words again, this time it was a tale of the trees and blooms in Sakurajima. He hadn’t gone there too many times himself. When he did, he was always amazed by the landscapes. Closing his eyes, he could see what Beer was describing. B-52 pictured himself against the trees, petals slowly drifting to his hand. In his vision, Beer was across from him, lying next to a tree. Petals covered him and he laughed.

“B-52! B-52!” Beer calls out to him and it takes him a moment to realize it’s happening in real time, not his imagination. “Hiya! B-52!”

“Oh, hello Beer...I didn’t interrupt did I?”

“No no! I just finished, you looked like you were deep in thought again!” Beer smiles. B-52 looks at him, finally getting a better look at him. His hood was down this time. His hair was long, a pale color that shifted to a green, and worn in a braid. Fitting to his hair, his eyes were a softer green. Looking at B-52 with a curious smile. Perhaps the part B-52 found the most interesting, was his long pointy ears. Several earrings adorned his left ear, B-52 had a few himself but these were much more elaborate. He’d study him more but he realized he should have said something.

“Your poem was really nice. It reminded me of my visit to Sakurajima.”

“Really? Oh I’m so happy!” Beer claps his hands together. The crowd around him begins to move on, leaving the pair alone. “I could tell you more really!” He glances at the bags in B-52’s arms, “As long as you’re not in a hurry to leave….heh heh.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“No not really.” Walking to the bench he sits down. “Go ahead.” Beer wastes no time and plops down next to him.

“Let me tell you about my friend Sanma!” He begins to tell a story about a school in Sakurajima. B-52 had heard a little bit about it from Master Attendant, but he didn’t get to visit it himself. Listening intently, B-52 finds himself engrossed in Beer’s stories. He swapped between just talking and singing poems.

Time passes them by as they sit and chat. B-52 mostly listens, only adding a few words. There’s something comforting, B-52 thinks on that word for a second, about Beer. It’s unlike anyone else he’s met. The way his eyes lit up as he spoke. How he’d remind himself of something funny and start laughing. Every so often he’d stop to ask how B-52 was doing, if he needed anything. How he waved his arms when he wove grand tales. Or how B-52 caught himself closing his eyes several times to imagine whatever it was Beer was telling him. It was so human?

_Human._

That’s what B-52 strives to be. He didn’t want to be treated like a machine. Sure he was a food soul, which wasn’t exactly human. But he’d seen other food souls be treated just the same as other humans. Beer was here just so relaxed with him, telling him stories. When he’d mess up he’d apologize with a laugh. How did he do it so effortlessly?

“B-52? Helloo? Are you there?”

“Hm? Yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?” B-52 doesn’t notice just how out of focus he was. Lost in thought again.

“Did you want to get lunch? I know this nice place nearby!” Beer asks and it’s then that B-52 realizes just how much time he had spent with Beer. Just sitting there for nearly two hours.

“Ah, are you sure?” He should probably head back, the lunch rush was a mess. “I should probably head back, it’s going to get busy soon.”

“Oh...” Beer sounds so disappointed. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer then...” His cheeks turn red as he looks down. “I can walk you back? U-Unless you just want to fly! Uh hah...” He laughs nervously.

“That’s okay with me.” He gets up from the bench. There’s a sound when Beer does, and he hears him groan. “You okay?”

“Just old!” Another laugh, he sure does laugh a lot. “Let’s get going!”

The sun beats down on the pair as they walk through the streets. Beer hums a tune, pausing every so often to ask B-52 questions.

“So do you have an attendant?”

“Yes...” B-52’s current master was a lot nicer than his previous one. He avoided thinking any longer on that subject. “Do you?”

“Ah...no. My master passed away many years ago.”

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s okay! He was a wonderful man. Everything I know is thanks to his information. He returned to the earth and I walk it in his honor. Telling his stories and history.” Beer was very open with him, B-52 felt so different compared to him. “So where does your master work?”

“The restaurant just outside of town.”

Beer lights up with an excited gasp. “Really? That’s where I was going to go! I didn’t know you worked there!” He grins. “I guess we can get lunch after all! If that’s ok with your master.”

“It should be ok.” So not only did everyone but him know who Beer was, but he had visited the restaurant before. It’d have to have been before B-52 had gotten there.

Beer claps excitedly, “Good!”

When the two arrive, Rice is there to greet them.

“Welcome back B-52...” She smiles with a bow. “Oh Beer! Hello!”

“Hello little Rice!” Beer smiles in return. Everyone really did know who he was. “I’m here for lunch, is there room for two?”

“Yes of course! Sandwich will show you to your table!” She smiles. Sandwich comes over as he’s called, leading the pair to an empty table.

“Don’t you have work today?”

“I do, don’t worry if Master Attendant asks I’m just having a quick lunch.”

“Alright!” Taking the two’s orders, Sandwich makes his way through the tables. The restaurant was still light on customers, but B-52 could see people slowly coming in. They were still early, that was good. He knew he’d have no time if they were any later. Leaning back in the chair slightly, he looks over at Beer.

Beer drummed his fingers on the table, humming to himself. “Looks like we’re both fans of seafood!” B-52 had ordered his favorite, fried calamari. To his surprise, Beer had excitedly ordered lobster sashimi. He knew it wasn’t easy to get the ingredients, but Sandwich took the order without complaint.

“Here’s your drinks.” Skewer comes by and drops their drinks off, leaving without further word. Beer calls out a thanks, but she’s already gone.

“Such a lively atmosphere here! It’s really unlike anywhere else I’ve been.” He looks back to B-52 with a smile. “Perhaps it’s because of all the food souls. They’re all so delightful!”

“They’re interesting...” B-52 thinks about all the food souls he’s met since coming here. He mostly spent time with Napoleon Cake and his group. He remembers how quiet he was early on. Napoleon Cake and Brownie had welcome him with open arms, helping him adjust to a new life. Some days he’d come back to find a new food soul chatting away with Napoleon Cake.

“They’re your friends, right?” Beer puts his glass down. “It must be wonderful. Having a place to come back to with such nice people.” There’s a slight change in his tone and expression that B-52 catches. “I’ve met so many different people over the years...” The arrival of their food disrupts the mood and Beer returns to his previous expression.

“Enjoy!” Sandwich takes off after they thank him.

Beer returns to idle chatter as they start eating. “I’ve been staying in Gloriville for a few days now, but I’ll be off soon. I think I’ll head to the Light Kingdom this time. Have you ever been there before?”

“With my master attendant, we went to gather supplies. We recently expanded the restaurant and needed to go there.”

“Oh how exciting! Well everything looks lovely. Good work!” It really did seem like Beer had almost nothing negative to say. If he wasn’t telling B-52 something he knew, he was praising just about anything he could.

B-52 couldn’t help but smile. It was contagious, he felt so opposite of Beer, and yet his good attitude began to effect B-52. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” The two continued to chatter away as they ate lunch. As they were finishing, Brownie had appeared from the kitchen.

“Oh welcome back, and hello to you as well Beer.” Brownie gave a welcoming nod towards him. “Get everything?”

“Yup.” B-52 had placed the bags under the table for now. He gave it a nudge, letting the rustling signal their location. “I’ll get to work on upkeep after lunch.”

Beer looked slightly embarrassed, “Oh have I been keeping you too long?”

“Not at all.”

“Alright, but I suppose I should be taking my leave. Thank you for the lunch!” He reaches into his robes to pull out money. “I’ll take care of it!” Getting up, Beer bows. “Maybe we’ll see each other again someday?”

“Ah yeah, I’ll keep an eye out.” B-52 nods with a wave. “Take care.”

“You too!”

Pulling the bags from under the table, B-52 got up. “You two are getting along nicely. That’s good.” Brownie gives him a small smile. “Beer has a good attitude. It’s rare to see someone upset around him.”

“Yeah...”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to call you a friend.” Brownie stepped aside as Sandwich returned to clear the table. “Just a second, I can assist you.”

B-52 pushes the chair out of the way with his foot. He was still getting used to calling people friends. Brownie, Napoleon Cake, most of the food souls at the restaurant, and of course Master Attendant; he considered them all friends. While he was still getting to know Beer, he could see him calling him his friend. “Friends...I think I’d like that.” With that, B-52 left for the living quarters.

With plans to spend most of the afternoon doing maintenance, B-52 slides into a chair at a desk in his room. Carefully, he removes the mechanical arm from his shoulder. Sliding it off his arm, B-52 wiggles his fingers around. He touches his skin, slowly moving his fingers up and down his arm. It felt like just yesterday he assumed the cold metal to be his true arm. ‘That wouldn’t have changed anything, I’m still...me.’ He leaned over to pull a bottle out of the bag. ‘Real arm or not, that doesn’t stop me from being as human as possible.’ Placing it on the desk, B-52 picks up a cloth.

As he cleans the arm, he finds himself humming a song. The same one that Beer had sung to him the night they met. “Is it so lovely...” Muttering under his breath, B-52 perfectly recalled the words. He wasn’t sure he could call himself a singer like Jello or Beer. In the comfort of his own room no one would judge him. Tapping his foot along, B-52 made a simple maintenance session more interesting.

“Knock knock!” Instead of actually knocking on the door, Napoleon Cake simply and cheerfully said it. “Can I come in?”

“Mm...yes.” B-52 places his arm and backpack in a safe location. Turning around as the door opened. “What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to come say hello!” He carried a plate with some cake on it as he walked in. “Brownie told me you were hanging out with Beer earlier again.” Taking a seat on B-52’s bed, Napoleon Cake leans forward. “Did you make a new friend already?”

“Hm..” B-52 sits back down. “I’m not sure. I haven’t really...brought it up. I haven’t thought about it before. We haven’t known each other very long.” But he wouldn’t mind calling Beer his friend. He just wanted to make sure that Beer felt the same.

“You can make a friend in an instant. Sometimes you just click!” Napoleon Cake takes a bite of his cake. “I don’t think you really need to like ask him to be your friend. It just kinda happens!”

“Ah...” B-52 nods. ‘Just happens...’ He had made a new friend outside of the restaurant. “I see.”

“Beer’s a nice guy, I’m sure you figured that out. Just let him know if he’s gonna start hanging out to bring me sweets too!” Napoleon Cake doesn’t stay for long after that, taking off with a goodbye.

B-52 doesn’t do much after, moonlight begins to shine through his window. It was time to rest. Getting ready for bed, B-52 hums as he changes. He’s in rather good spirits after his conversation with Napoleon Cake. Not sure when he’d see the wandering food soul again, but he couldn’t help but be a little excited. Not even his friendships with Brownie and Napoleon Cake felt this fast. He bit his lip at that thought, was it rude? B-52 pondered it for a second before shaking his head. It didn’t matter because in the end they were all his friends. Besides, B-52 buttoned his night shirt, it’s been a good while since he first met them both. He was different now. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he smiled softly. He was happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I got stuck towards the end. I hope you can enjoy how I personally see B-52...
> 
> Though I can't say I'm very good at writing for Brownie and Napoleon Cake!


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-52 visits Sakurajima to see if he can find Beer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter finished up for my birthday as a lil gift to myself but whoops that was a few days ago now!  
> Time to FLOOR IT! Feel free to insert your own MA if you so fancy.

The next time they meet it’s in Sakurajima. Traveling there wasn’t easy, his master attendant struggled to get a hold of an unused boat. B-52 tried to get them to allow him to simply fly over, but they insisted on coming with him.

_“I need to make sure everything is going to be alright, it’s not the safest place to be. Why do you want to go there anyway?”_

_“Well I haven’t really gotten to look around there very much. Like the school, I’d like to visit it.” Which wasn’t a lie, but the other part was he wanted to see if Beer would even be there. There’s plenty of places he could have been, what are the odds he was there? “If you’re coming wouldn’t you want to see all that as well?” His voice is soft as his master attendant sighs._

And so their small boat was docked at the shore. “Let’s stay close, this place is full of dangerous fallen angels. I don’t think we could take them on our own.” Master Attendant puts a hand on B-52’s shoulder. It’s not like this wasn’t his first time going there.

B-52 nods, he isn’t sure where to go. His legs seem to carry him automatically, walking across the dock and up into the village. People seem to pay them no mind as they walk by. ‘For someone like Beer, he just...goes. If I can think like him, maybe I can find him.’ B-52 scans the area slowly, he could see a path that lead out of the village and through a thicket of cherry blossom trees. “Master Attendant, let’s go see the trees.”

“Alright.” They follow his lead.

As they enter the thicket, B-52 is amazed. Pink petals floated down from the sky, landing in his hair. An animal darts between his legs and up a tree. “Wow...” There’s a bitter-sweet scent in the air and he inhales deeply. He glances back at his master attendant, who was quietly watching him take in the trees.

“Don’t let me interrupt you!” They wave at him. “It’s lovely here. Take it in as much as you want to-” Something reaches B-52’s ears, it doesn’t sound like a fallen. It sounded familiar.  
“Ah wait...” B-52 holds up a hand.

“Oh sorry!” They covered their mouth.  
“No I hear something...” B-52 goes completely still, focusing on the sound. It was a gentle voice just further past where they stood. He could make out singing and B-52 knew he was in luck. “Ah!” He took off quickly, wings unfolding as he rushed through the trees.

“Ah hey wait for me!”

B-52 isn’t sure why he dashed off. Making sure not to set the area around him on fire, he floated only slightly off the ground. He followed the sound of Beer’s singing, squeezing himself through trees. Getting caught on a branch, he stumbled out of the trees and right into Beer’s arms.

“Oh hello there B-52!” Beer looked down in his arms. Just why did he have them open in the first place? “Funny meeting you here!”

“Yeah...funny.” B-52 looked up at him. Why was Beer so tall? “I was just visiting...since you like this place so much. Plus I haven’t really gotten to fully explore Sakurajima.” It had been a whole month, three days, and six hours since they last saw each other. B-52 had a habit of tracking the passage of time in extreme detail. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

“It has! Oh I know, come sit down and I’ll tell you some stories. A lot has happened since we last met!” Beer lets him go, making sure he can stand on his feet.

“Thanks...” B-52 brushes himself off, watching petals fall from just about everywhere on his body. Remembering he didn’t come alone, he turns to look back to where his master attendant should have been.

Standing behind a tree, they smiled widely and gave him a wave before ducking back into the trees.

Shaking his head, B-52 turns back to Beer. He sat waiting for him in the grass. “Coming.” Walking over and sitting down, B-52 gets comfortable. He’s close enough to Beer he’s sure he’d heat the older food soul up. His body was still hot from his little flight over. Mixed with the scent of the trees was a scent he remembers as Beer’s own. It was almost amazing how quickly it all made him relax. Feeling a shift next to him, he notices Beer had started to lean against him.

“Shall I begin?”

“Yes, please.” B-52 looks up at him with a smile. Beer sings about the cherry blossoms. It makes B-52 feel nostalgic suddenly. He sings about places and people he’s seen since they last met. There’s a soothing quality to Beer’s singing, and B-52 finds himself closing his eyes. Putting his head on Beer’s shoulder, he can feel sleep suddenly overcome him.

When he awakes again, B-52 finds himself in Beer’s lap. His hair being lightly pet. “Good morning sleepy head.”

“Oh...sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep during your songs.”

“It’s okay I’m used to it! I’m glad you could relax around me.” Beer smiled.

“How long was I asleep for?” B-52 shifts slowly, waiting for Beer to move his hand. Sitting up he looks around. It didn’t look too different from when he arrived so he couldn’t have been asleep too long.

“Maybe an hour?” B-52 jumped up at that, to think he was just napping for an hour outside. He’s lucky Beer was with him. But to think that nothing had disturbed them was strange. “Oh don’t worry I didn’t mind! You weren’t keeping me or anything.”

“Ahh...” B-52 looked around. “Did my Master Attendant come by?” He didn’t want them wandering around Sakurajima alone for long.

“Mhm, I sent them to Sanma’s place! He’s my friend that runs the school I told you about! Oh I know let’s head over!” Beer holds out his hand. “Can you help me up? My legs fell asleep...”

B-52 turned back to him, taking his hand and moving to help him up. “You should have woke me up sooner if your legs fell asleep!” B-52 furrowed his brows. Beer shook the petals out of his hair and pulled his hood up. He laughed and started to lead the way.

“I told you it’s okay. It was a nice hour.” He hummed. “But I did miss talking to you. Did you sleep well?”

“Surprisingly well.” B-52 realized he was still holding Beer’s hand. He’d drop it, but Beer seemed to be holding onto to his firmly. It didn’t bother him anyway. He couldn’t help but notice Beer slowly running his thumb across the metal. “Should I take it off?”  
“H-Huh?! Oh your arm!” Beer stopped in place, causing B-52 to bump against him. “No no it’s okay! It’s just interesting to touch!” Beer flushed, “If that’s okay with you! Sorry that might have been weird!”

“It doesn’t bother me.” His voice is quiet. He’s never really had someone touch his arm so gently. Even when others looked at his arm, they didn’t seem to want to out right touch it. “It’s...nice...” B-52 smiled ever so slightly.

Beer relaxed again, holding up B-52’s hand. “It’s really amazing and warm to the touch!” He giggled and continued to walk to the school. This time he swung their hands and hummed a little tune.

They arrived at the gate a moment later, the sun now high in the sky. “We’re here! You’ll love it here.”

Following Beer’s lead, B-52 looks around as they walk onto the school grounds. The fact that such a peaceful looking place was nestled in Sakurajima surprised him. From what he had seen in the past, Sakurajima was an awful place overrun with fallen angels. “Wow...” He felt Beer drop their hands and go over to greet Sanma. “Ah just a second.” B-52 snapped out of his daze and walked over.

“Ah hello Beer, who is your friend this time?”

“This is B-52! I sent his master attendant over this way earlier! I wanted to come show him the school as well!”

Sanma bowed, “Welcome, B-52. Your master attendant took to the kittens...quickly. Shall I escort you?”

B-52 didn’t realize they even liked cats. He’s never seen any around the restaurant, although perhaps that’s to be expected. No one would probably want to eat near so many cats. But enough about cats, he had to answer Sanma. He was certain he’d run into his master anyway, and he wanted to look around the school a bit before that. “Um, if it’s alright, I’d like to look around a bit more.”

“Ah, very well. There’s plenty of other food souls around you can talk to as well.” He bowed. “Let me know if you need anything.” B-52 nodded as Sanma walked into the building.

Beer spun on his heels to face B-52, “I’ll show you around then!”

“Sure.”

Smiling brightly, Beer points to the group of trees next to the school. “This is a lovely picnic spot. Sometimes when I would visit the kids would outside eating! It’s really nice, and I got to sing for them!” He looks back to B-52, “But we spent a good time outside, should we go in?” B-52 nods in response, and Beer leads the way inside.

The pair are quickly greeted by a very loud food soul. “Hey it’s Beer!”

“Ah! Tempura hello! Nice to see you today!” Beer smiles.

“Who’s your friend?” Tempura tilts his head and looks at B-52 curiously.

“This is B-52, he came from Gloriville to visit Sakurajima! His master attendant came here earlier.”

B-52 gave an awkward greeting, deciding to bow. “Nice to meet you, Tempura. I hope my master attendant hasn’t caused any trouble.”

“I think I saw them earlier! They were talking to Taiyaki and Dorayaki! I think they’re around here somewhere.”

The two thanked him for the information and bid him farewell before continuing on. B-52 looked around the halls, passing by some of the children. “There’s a lot of people here.”

“It’s pretty lively isn’t it!” Beer claps his hands. “I just love seeing so many different people! Just thinking about how everyone has their own stories to tell!” B-52 looks up at him as they walked. “Even though you only told me a little bit about yourself. It was all so interesting! I’d like to get to know more about you.”

“Ah...” B-52 felt a little embarrassed. He didn’t find himself all that interesting, but others were always so interested in him. There was so much he couldn’t bring himself to really tell Beer. If anything he wanted to know more about Beer. “I think you’re more interesting.”  
“M-Me?” Beer stopped in his tracks, suddenly looking away. “I wouldn’t say I’m all too interesting! My stories maybe, but me?”

Now it was B-52’s turn to tilt his head in confusion. “Why not? You’ve been traveling for a really long time. You always have a lot to say. And your singing is wonderful.” He remembers the feeling he would get when he was around Beer. It was so warm and inviting, how it made him feel so human and just happy. B-52 leans against the wall. “I think you’re a wonderful person, Beer.”

“Oh!” Beer pulled his hood down.

“I mean it. You’re probably the most interesting person I’ve met. Food soul or not.” He shifted slightly, holding up his hand. “You accepted me so quickly. Many others would find me strange or scary.”

“How dare they! You’re fantastic B-52!” Beer suddenly shouts, turning to face him. “Who would even mistreat you?”

“...”

“I’m...I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s okay, this isn’t about me right now. It’s about you.” B-52 holds out his left hand. Beer takes it slowly. “When the time comes we can talk more about me. But I want to hear more about you. Not the things you’ve seen, not the people you’ve met. Not a song or a story. Just you.”

“This...This is so sudden...”

Before Beer could say anything else, Sanma had stuck his head out of a doorway. “Is everything alright? I heard shouting.” He looked between the two. “Ah, is this a bad time?”

“It’s alright. We just need a moment to talk.” B-52 glanced over.

Sanma nodded slowly, “I see, the view outside is beautiful right now. If you need a quiet place to talk. The children are going to be over here soon.”

“Excuse us, we’ll be back.” B-52 bowed and gently tugged Beer by the hand. “You love it outside, let’s go.”

“Yea...” Beer’s eyes watered and he let B-52 lead them back outside.

B-52 felt so strange, he pulled them over to a tree and sat down. He normally didn’t even think about things like this. Beer had such a strong effect on him, he didn’t feel as lifeless as he used to. But, he shook himself out of his thoughts, he had to get Beer to calm down. He could hear Beer sniffling next to him. “You alright?”

“Sorry I just...no one really cares to really know me. It’s my stories, my songs, my travels.” Beer looks down, still holding B-52’s mechanical hand. B-52 quietly listens. “And...I guess they’re all apart of me? I’ve been alive for...” He exhaled, “thousands of years now. So I do think all of those things are a part of me. But...”

“Yes but, that’s just one part.” B-52 leaned against him. “Everyone I talk to seems to know who you are. They talk about how you’d be a wonderful friend to have.”

“T-They do? Geez...most people consider me a pain to have around. They say I’m only good for singing.”

“I refuse to believe that.” B-52 was honestly shocked anyone would think Beer was a nuisance. Sure he was energetic and different from most people he knew, but he didn’t find him annoying. “You’re my friend, Beer.”

“You’re my friend too!” Beer jumps, looking at him. “Maybe even my best! But I consider everyone my friend, I don’t know if they consider me theirs. Like Peking Duck and Boston Lobster...I like hanging out with them. But ahh, I know we haven’t known each other for long. Sure we met a couple months ago, but I’ve been traveling and-”

“I’m still getting used to having friends myself, but I think if you want to be best friends...it’d be nice.” B-52 smiles softly. “You want to know about me and I want to know about you. When we met the second time, you told me so much about your trips and your master, and yet I was surprised to see what favorite food you had!” He laughs. “Being around you is nice. It makes me feel...different, but a good different. The me I was back then, it almost doesn’t feel like me anymore. I’ve met a lot of new people since then. And all of them have changed me in some way. But with you, it was instant.” He can hear Beer crying now, his hand shaking as he held his hand. B-52 placed his free hand on his own chest. “I’ve been lost for as long as I can remember. But I think I’m slowly beginning to reach the me I want to be.”

“B-52...” Beer’s voice trembles, “I...” He struggles to find the words, for the first time Beer was a loss for words.

“Beer, thank you. Even if you don’t think you did much, thank you.”

Beer pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder. B-52 wraps his arms around him. He wasn’t used to comforting people. Yet, everything he’s been wanting to say for awhile had suddenly spilled out. In the time he hadn’t seen the other food soul, he thought about him often. Realizing that even in a short amount of time, Beer had an impact on B-52’s life. He never thought such a thing could be possible. Even when he was rescued by Brownie and Napoleon Cake, it took him awhile to warm up to them. But like he said, he had already began to change as a person. Beer was mumbling something.

“Hm?” B-52 could feel Beer’s breath on his neck. They sounded like lyrics? Was Beer singing?

“It’s a song, I wrote about you. Sorry I just...”

“It’s ok, keep going. If this makes you feel better.” B-52 relaxed in his hold. Beer continued to sing, a bit louder this time. It was a little shaky from his crying but it didn’t matter to B-52. Just the fact that Beer thought about him too enough to write a song about him filled him with a fluttery feeling. There was a sudden impulsive need B-52 had. “Actually one second...” He pulled away.

Beer watched, almost reaching out for him. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to...do something.” Reaching for his left arm, he began to unfasten it from his shoulder. Sliding his arm out of it, he wiggled his fingers. Then he shrugged off his backpack. “Almost done.”

Beer watched him in surprise as his hands went to his hair. Slowly, the eye patch on his left eye had slid off his face. “Ah...”

“There.” B-52 looked into Beer’s eyes with both of his. Setting everything to the side, he took Beer’s hands again.

Beer looked at him stunned, only blinking a few times. Although B-52 just grabbed his hands, he dropped them and slowly brought them to the other’s face. Swallowing, he lightly ran a thumb over B-52’s cheek under his left eye. Beer was quiet, possibly studying his face. Placing his still warm hand on Beer’s arm, B-52 smiled at him. “B-”

“Oh there you are!” Everything seemed to come to a halt as B-52’s master attendant ran outside. “Sanma told me you were here and I was looking for you!”

“Ah, master attendant...” B-52 looked over at them.

“We should get going, I’m not sure we’ll make it for dinner.” They frowned, not realizing what was going on.

Beer looked sad as B-52 glanced back at him. “Come see me as soon as you can okay?” B-52 whispered to him. Beer nodded. “You can tell me everything you want about yourself.”

“I will!” Beer let him go, watching as he collected his things and got up. “I’ll be in Gloriville as soon as I can!”

“Ready to go?” They slid the door open more.

“Yeah...It’s a shame we have to leave so soon.” B-52 slowly puts his parts back on. “It’s so lovely here.”

“It really is. We’ll visit again when we have more free time, I’m sure!” They lead the way back in.

B-52 turns to Beer and gives him a wave. He felt bad for just leaving him alone outside. Beer gives him a half wave, only lifting his hand up for a moment.

Beer watches quietly as the pair leaves. He pulled his hood down again and hugged his legs closer to his chest.


	4. Everything's so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-52 experiences a bunch of new emotions at once  
> also Chocolate/Coffee time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a lil funky! I've given up trying to stretch this out for long so it's just a sudden rush of emotions one after another.  
> Relatable.

“B-52 are you feeling alright?” Brownie leaned forward in the chair, elbows on his knees.

Across from him, B-52 laid face down on his bed, arms and legs spread. “...What makes you say that?” His voice was muffled by his blankets. He could hear Brownie’s sigh behind him. “Okay...”

“Take your time.” Brownie relaxed and leaned back. “Did something happen in Sakurajima?”

B-52 slowly turns around and sits up on the bed. “I met with Beer again...” Brownie looks interested, sitting up. “I think I said some...strange things?” He groans and flops back on the bed, covering his face with his arm. “I don’t know what came over me. I just...I got, emotional? I think?”

“What did you say exactly? If you want to tell me. I understand if its private.” He groaned at that, he could hear the worry in Brownie’s voice.

“I, I just didn’t want him to keep praising me while not even realizing just how amazing he is himself!” B-52 felt a twist, and brought his left hand up to clutch at his chest. “I didn’t want it to be just about me! I’ve never met someone like Beer before, he’s so interesting and I want to learn so much more about him!”

“How long has this been bothering you?” Brownie got out of the chair and moved over to where the other lied. “You two met just awhile ago but it feels like you had this in the back of your mind.”

B-52 threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t know! Awhile? I only wanted to go to Sakurajima to try and find him!”

There was a loud bang as the door flung open. “B! Are you in love with Beer?” Napoleon Cake stumbled in, crumbs flying from the cookies he carried.  
“WHAT?!” The other two both exclaimed, B-52 confused on the entire subject in general. Napoleon Cake rushed over, plopping on the bed.

“I heard the whole thing. I had to stop you right there! Look at you!” He pointed a chocolate dotted finger at him.

“W-What about me?” B-52 felt that strange rush again, that things were suddenly kicking into high gear. Was this normal? Is this a normal feeling that humans got? Being human was harder than he thought!

“You’re all red! You’re shaking like a leaf!”

“Napoleon are you sure it isn’t because you’re freaking him out?” Brownie gives Napoleon Cake a disapproving look. “Don’t rush him into feelings. You know how he gets.”  
What was happening? B-52 could hear his teeth chattering. “I’m fine!” That’s what people say when they’re clearly lying right? Was someone like him even capable of falling in love? He didn’t really understand the concept well.

Shaking his head, Napoleon Cake went over to B-52 and took a seat on the bed. “B, if he’s on your mind a lot and you’re getting this worked up maybe there’s something more there. But I wouldn’t say either of us are love masters.”

Brownie looked over at him knowingly. “Are you suggesting he go see Chocolate?”

“Exactly.” Napoleon Cake grinned. “If there’s anyone who could help you with love troubles it’s him. He should be at Satan Cafe. Why not go there tomorrow?”

B-52’s only been to the cafe on business, he’s never really spoken to Chocolate or anyone else there otherwise. “I suppose I could?” Boy things have been one non-stop ride of emotions lately. “I think I just want to rest right now.” He flopped back on his bed.

Brownie nodded and got up, grabbing Napoleon Cake by the arm. “Alright. Just don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to. I’ll let Master Attendant know you’re going out tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck B! Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you!” Napoleon Cake let himself be pulled out of the room by Brownie.

Staring up at the ceiling, B-52 exhaled loudly. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow. ‘What do I even say tomorrow? Just ask about love?’ He got changed out of his clothes, ‘Everything’s been going so fast today...’ Buttoning up his night shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror. Napoleon Cake was right, he looked like a mess. Somehow looking at his red face made him burn more, almost literally. He didn’t want to catch fire now and turned away from the mirror. Brownie said he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. He didn’t have to go see Chocolate tomorrow and ask for advice. But, Chocolate would know more about the subject than he did. He wasn’t even sure of his own feelings anymore, but it wouldn’t hurt to at least find out if he was in love or not.

Crawling into bed properly this time, he tugged the blankets over himself. What was the worse that could happen?

Chocolate was kind every time he did get to see the other food soul. He had a close relationship with the owner of the cafe, Coffee. B-52 figured they were dating. He’s seen them interact closely a few times when he had visited on behalf of his master attendant. Chocolate would give glances his way, smiling and leaning over the counter to whisper in his ear. B-52 remembers hearing Coffee quietly telling him to wait until he had left the cafe. Or how one visit he sat at the counter, holding one of Coffee’s hands as Coffee talked to B-52. Or even the time he had entered the cafe after Chocolate and he could see him greet Coffee with a kiss.

Did he want that with Beer? Could he feel the same way Chocolate did for Coffee? He wasn’t sure. The pair seemed happy and seemed to interact in a way that looked so interesting to B-52. But, even if he did feel that way, does Beer feel the same? B-52 shook his head, he wasn’t even sure if he was in love and he was already questioning if Beer was. Beer was pretty open, but he seemed to only focus on others or things around him. Would he tell B-52 if he felt that way about him?

Getting to sleep that night was hard, rarely did he struggle or even felt as tired as he did. Somehow he managed to drift off to sleep.

_B-52 finds himself in a large wheat field. It’s tall enough to tickle his nose and he starts to walk in a direction. He’s not even sure where he’s going but his feet are moving automatically._ _There’s a familiar voice getting closer._

_“In the nights...dream delight...” It’s softer than usual, he’s amazed he can even hear it from where he is. “You’re the one I’ve been waiting for...”_

_“_ _Beer!” He starts to run, faster and faster until he ends up flying out of the field and into the sky. “Beer where are you?” He hasn’t even noticed the ground no longer under him._

_“B-52! Over here!” B-52 follows the voice, seeing Beer waving up at him from a second field. There were flowers everywhere._ _Diving down from the sky, he darts right for Beer’s open arms._

_“Beer!” He crashes into his arms and the two tumble into the flowers. “There you are!”_ _The two laugh and Beer holds him closer. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too...” _

_He realizes how close he is to Beer now, staring into his soft green eyes. Closer...and closer...if he just-_

The alarm clock in his room goes off and B-52 wakes up to find himself on the floor. Pushing up off the floor, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. ‘That was weird...’ Dreaming about almost kissing Beer, surely it was just his subconsciousness freaking out over last night. But, he didn’t hate the dream. He had to visit Chocolate as soon as he could.

He gets ready for the day and heads off to the kitchen. “Good morning, B-52.” Rice greets him, helping Ume Ochazuke make breakfast.

“Ah morning, did Brownie tell Master Attendant I was going out today?” He takes the plate handed to him by Ume as he sits down.

Rice nods, “He just came by.” She fiddles with her hands. “Um, you’ve been...very busy lately. Is everything okay?”

“I think so...” He eats. It’s clear Rice doesn’t want to pry, but he can tell she’s worried about him. “It’s going to be okay, I’m sure of it. Don’t worry about me. I’m just...a little confused about some things. You know when you’re not used to something?”

“Oh yes, I know how that feels!” She passes a plate to Sandwich who trudges into the room. “Master has been saying many good things about you, so I’m sure it’s going to be okay then!” She smiles.

“Thank you, Rice.” He smiles back at her.

After breakfast he helps clean up and then heads out for the day. Napoleon Cake catches him before he leaves. “Hey, good luck today!” He pops some candies into his mouth. “I’m sure you’ll come back a master of love!”

“I’m not sure about that...” B-52 flushes slightly, “But thank you. I hope Chocolate can help in some way.”

“You’re gonna be fine!” He waves as B-52 takes off into the sky.

Satan Cafe was tucked away in Gloriville. It was a bit quieter there than it was at the restaurant. Not that B-52 didn’t like the restaurant, but he enjoyed the peacefulness he got when he visited the cafe. It was a rather short trip and it should still be early enough that there wouldn’t be too many people. Landing on the ground, B-52 walks up to the door and pushes it slowly. The chime above the door makes Coffee turn around.

“Oh hello there B-52. Here on business? I didn’t expect anything today...” He was cleaning a mug behind the counter.

“No...” B-52 shook his head, “I’m here to see Chocolate.” Coffee seems a little surprised and puts his mug down. “It’s um...I need advice...”

Coffee adjusts his glasses. “I see, I’ll get him.” He walks to a door behind the counter and pokes his head in. “Chocolate, B-52’s here to speak to you.” Coffee returns to his spot as Chocolate appears from the back room.

“Hello B-52.” There’s a constant smoothness to Chocolate’s voice. He walks around the counter and to a table. “I heard you want to speak to me? Come have a seat.” He rests his chin on his hands and smiles.

B-52 swallows and exhales quietly. He makes his way to the table and sits across from Chocolate.

“What can I do for you today?”

“It’s um...I...” He’s not sure how he wants to word his question. Might as well be straightforward. “Can you explain love to me?”

“Oh ho!”

“H-Huh!?” Coffee looks over at them.

B-52 looks down at his hands in his lap. “I’ve uh...I’m just confused. And you know a lot about love so...could you teach me?”

Chocolate’s eyes light up and he slams his hands on the table. “Of course! It’s a little complicated. I don’t think you could fully explain what love is.” B-52 frowns. “But don’t worry! It’s something you just have to experience to really get it. I could tell you everything I know, but how you feel and express love is something that will be unique to you!”

“I see...”

“How do you feel, are you not sure it’s love?”

He shakes his head, “I’m not used to...really feeling so intensely about things. It’s overwhelming.” Chocolate nods his head, making small confirming sounds. “It wasn’t that long ago we met. Just a month ago.” He can remember it down to the second. “But then I’ve been wanting to see him a lot so-” Chocolate gasped with the biggest grin before ushering him to continue. “So I did...I wasn’t even sure he’d be there but I found him. I remember hearing him and just suddenly going so fast.”

“Oh my, how cute.” Chocolate seems to have produced a rose from thin air, twirling it around. “When did you begin to think you fell in love?”

“I...I just suddenly got really emotional.” He begins to repeat what he did to Brownie last night, explaining how he felt with Beer’s constant praising. Of course he didn’t mention who it even was to Chocolate yet.

“Sounds like you care a lot about him, may I ask who it is?”

B-52 tapped his toe against the floor, “It’s Beer.”

“Beer!?” Both of them looked surprised.

B-52 seemed to shrink in the chair. Why was everyone always so surprised whenever he mentioned Beer?

“What a wonderful person.” Chocolate smiled, reaching out to gently pat B-52’s shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t mean anything bad by that! I was just surprised.”

“Why is everyone always so surprised when I mention him? He’s not a weird person or anything. He’s really nice and his poems are wonderful and-”

“B-52...” Chocolate gives him a knowing look.

“Ah...”

“Are you sure you need my help? It sounds like you know what your feelings are. Or did you just want someone like me to confirm that?”

“Well, you don’t think I’m rushing into things?”

Chocolate laughs and shakes his head. “You haven’t heard about love at first sight? Love is so mysterious and powerful, some people fall in love right there and then. Some say it isn’t real, but I know it is. I fell in love with Coffee at first sight.”

“H-Hey.” Coffee comes over with drinks for the two. “How do you know if you love someone if you barely know them?”

“Oh I just know.” Chocolate smiles. “But you don’t want to hear details about my own love life. At least not like that.” He chuckles. “It doesn’t matter if it was at first sight. Love can hit you right away or even long into a friendship. Sometimes you just wake up one day, look at them, and realize how much you love them.” He twirls the rose in his hand before reaching up and placing it in Coffee’s hair. “Now is there anything else you want to ask?”

B-52 chewed on his lip and his finger traced the rim of his cup. “Well, what should I do? Tell him? What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

Chocolate lifted his cup to his mouth, “I’d say try and figure out if he feels the same. It might be hard.”

This time Coffee shook his head, “I think you should just say it. It’s better to be upfront with your own feelings. That way Beer can know how you feel. If Beer feels the same and you don’t tell him, he might hold back telling you first. Then you’ll be stuck in this waltz of trying to figure out if you like each other.”

“Oh that’s a good point! You’re so smart.” Chocolate puts his cup down. “Beer loves poems, why don’t you write one for him?”

B-52 didn’t think he was too good at writing. “What if it’s bad?”

“Nonsense! What matters is that it comes from the heart. Just write out your feelings. I’m sure Beer will understand it.” Chocolate gets up from the table, taking his drink. “Everyone’s different in how they show love. But if you want something from me...” He reaches behind his back and pulls out a bouquet of red roses. “You can never go wrong with roses. Take good care of these until you see him again, okay?”

“Okay...” He takes the roses as Chocolate hands them to him. “Thank you.” He goes to pay Coffee, but he shakes his head.

“On the house. You take care okay?” He smiles slightly and lowers his glasses. “You’ve found someone interesting. I wish you both luck.”

“I will! Thank you again!” B-52 shifts the bouquet in his hands to wave. He takes his leave from the cafe. He made a mental note to come back if he needed more advice, but he felt like he understood his own feelings a bit.

He hoped that Beer would be back in Gloriville soon.


	5. I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep next stop lovey dovey city

B-52 let his head drop to his desk with a thud, groaning. He threw a crumbled up piece of paper behind him. ‘This is harder than I thought. How does Beer do it?’ Glancing to the clock, he winced, it was just past midnight. He sat down to write after dinner. How did time go so quickly?

There was a soft knock at his door. While a few people were rather nocturnal, B-52 rarely got someone at his door this late. Though he was usually asleep by now. Getting up, making sure to gather all his tossed paper, he headed for the door. Tossing the papers in the trash, he opened the door and looked to see who had came.

“Sorry for coming so late.”

“Ah Brownie, come in?” B-52 knew Brownie would end up staying up late to clean and do other tasks he deemed his duty. “I didn’t bother you did I?” He didn’t think his sounds of frustration were that loud, but it was midnight after all.

“No, I just saw the light on under your door and wanted to check on you.” He glanced at the trash can overflowing with paper. “Everything okay?”

“Ehhh...well you know,” B-52 walked back to the desk. Brownie walked in and shut the door. “Chocolate suggested I try writing poetry. Like Beer. But I don’t know how to write anything that sounds good.” Resting his chin on the desk, he picked up the pen.

Brownie sat down on the edge of the bed, “Are you trying to compare yourself to him?” He tilted his head, putting a hand on B-52’s shoulder. “You need to put that aside. Don’t write like him, write like yourself.”

“But what if he doesn’t like it?”

“If it’s coming from you and your heart, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Brownie smiled softly. “You’ve got a good heart. I’m glad Beer’s had such an impact on you.”

“He has hasn’t he?” B-52 looked out the window, staring at the bright full moon. Remembering the first night they had met. Beer had written about the moon. He didn’t have to write exactly like Beer, but maybe he could use their interactions as inspiration. The moon and stars at night, the smell of flowers, the breeze that blew through the cherry trees.

“You really like him don’t you?” Brownie seemed to have been studying B-52’s face.

He thought about it again. How he always seemed so clumsy just trying to get close to him. Beer’s gentle hold on his metal arm, or his fingers in his hair. The scent that B-52 could memorize that belonged to him. That smile, B-52’s thoughts slowly returned to his dream.

“I...I do…” His heart began to race, and he looked away to the desk. Pen to paper, he started to write again.

“You got this,” Brownie got up from the bed. “Just put your thoughts and feelings into words and it will come naturally. Now I should get to sleep. Hopefully you’ll see him soon.” He headed for the door. “It’s nice to see you so happy.”  
“Thanks Brownie.”

The sunlight hits B-52’s face the next morning. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. Just writing and writing all night. Lifting his head from the desk, he glanced over at a pile of poems. They were stacked neatly. ‘Did I do that or did Brownie come in again this morning?’ Brownie’s little push helped him more than he realized. He was able to finish several poems.

He pushed his chair back and got out of the chair. Had it been anyone else, the position he slept in would have probably hurt. Simply stretching, B-52 felt just fine. Walking over to the bouquet that Chocolate had given him, he picked up a watering can. The trip from Sakurajima to Gloriville would take a few days, assuming the waters were good. Or if there were no fallen angels. The sudden thought of Beer being stopped by fallens made B-52 shudder.

Everything was going to be okay! He was sure of it! He shook his head to rid himself of the bad thought. Things were looking up for him. Now that he was beginning to fully understand his emotions, he felt good.

“B-52!! B-52!!!” There’s a sound of someone running down the hall and to his door. “B-52 look sharp!”

Nearly dropping the watering can, he ran to the door and opened it. “Toast? What are you doing here?”

“B-52 good morning! I hope I didn’t alarm you.” No of course not Toast! Suddenly shouting someone’s name at nine in the morning, wasn’t alarming at all! “Word is Beer’s already back in Gloriville! Rice wanted me to tell you.”

Time really flies doesn’t it? “Already?” It felt like just yesterday that he had left Sakurajima in a jumble of emotions. Not only that but how many people knew he was looking forward to seeing Beer? He knew Brownie wouldn’t tell anyone, but he wasn’t sure about Napoleon Cake. It was probably just because Rice had seen him talking to Beer often. But he was certain he’d get at least another day or two before they’d meet again.

“Yes, so if you’re planning on meeting with him, you should get ready!” He smiled. “Don’t let me keep you, there’s breakfast ready in the kitchen.” Toast waves and leaves back down the hall.

“Thank you!” B-52 returns the wave and shuts the door. He seems to get ready to leave in record time, excitement pounding in his chest. Carefully placing the poems in his jacket pocket, he grabs the roses and rushes out the door.

“Mornin B! Today’s the day already?” Napoleon Cake seems to sprint next to him to the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies today. “You look so excited!”  
“It’s hard not to be! I’ve been figuring so much out. I just have so much to say!” He laughs and pushes the door to the kitchen open. “Good morning everyone!” His loud and cheerful greeting seems to startle the others. They return with their own good mornings.

“Good morning!” Rice looks up at him with a smile, handing him a plate. “Going out?”

“Mhm!”

“Hehe, I knew it. Have a good day!” She giggles with a big smile. “It’s so nice to see you smile!”

“As is with you, Rice.” He smiles back. The air in the restaurant felt so cheerful. His high spirits seemed to be contagious. Was this how others felt around Beer? No wonder he seemed to always be so happy. It was hard not to smile when you felt like this!

He eats quickly, glad that as a food soul it wouldn’t hurt him doing so. Napoleon Cake hoots and pats his back. They exchange goodbyes and he rushes for his helmet. This time he’d ride into town. It’d been awhile since he took his motorcycle out.

The wind against him and the sun shining brightly made him feel great. Watching people and buildings pass him by. He had a careful grip on the roses, almost amazed at how they barely moved in the wind. Considering how Chocolate seemed to just magically produce them, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were magic.

He stops at the other end of town. Getting off his bike he pulls off his helmet and looks around. He was in such a rush, he wouldn’t be surprised if he beat Beer here.

“B-52? Is that you?” Speaking of which!

He turns around to see Beer just approaching the town now. Beer’s face lighting up with a smile as he confirms it. “Beer!” Running full force, he flings himself into Beer’s arms. “Beer it’s you! You’re here!”

Beer laughs, nearly falling over. “Woah haha! Hi to you too! I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too. I’ve been waiting every single day since we last met.” He looks up at Beer. He was so warm and comforting. “I uhm, got you something!”

“Really? What is it? Oh I don’t remember the last time I got a present!”

B-52 almost shoves the roses into Beer’s face. His nose peeks out between the petals, and Beer seems taken aback. “Here! I uh hope you like them!”

Beer takes the roses from his hands slowly. B-52 can see his mouth tremble, opening and closing a few times. “These are lovely! T-Thank you!” His voice is shaky and he tears up. “No one’s ever given me roses before!”

B-52 smiles, “I’m happy you like them...actually can you follow me? I have more to show you.” He looks up with a tilt of his head. Beer nods silently and takes the hand that B-52 offers to him. “I’m so excited, I’ve been working on them all night!” He squeezes Beer’s hand. He didn’t bring his wings, patch, or even his arm. Today he was just him. Leading the way to the field where they first met, B-52 looks back with a smile. “I’ve never felt like this before. It’s a wonderful feeling. Thank you.”  
“Thank you? What did I do?”

“It’s thanks to you, I’ve further learned how to be myself. You gave me a push I didn’t know I needed. You have this energy, this pure...happiness that radiates from you. And when I saw others feel that way too, I understood. I understood why you love to make others feel good.”

“B-52...you’re too kind.” Beer looks away shyly. “I didn’t think I did so much...”  
“But you did! Beer...” He stops and spins on his heels. “Thank you so much for everything. You’re the most amazing person I’ve met!” His grin is bright and he holds his arms out. “Beer! I’m in love with you!”

“Ah!” Beer’s expression is one of excitement and confusion and he runs into B-52’s arms. “Really? Really truly?”

“Really really! I didn’t realize it before but I am! It happened so fast!” He starts to laugh. “Oh I feel so light! That felt so good to say!”

Beer starts to cry, hugging B-52 tightly. “I oh! I felt such a strange feeling around you. Such a good warm feeling. That’s it! It’s love isn’t it? I never thought-! In all my years-!” His crying turns into laughter. “I love you too! Really!” He lifts B-52 up in the air, spinning him around.

“I’m so happy!” There was a burst of energy inside him. His heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. Like he could float on air without wings. It was so overwhelming but he felt so good. He laughed as he spun around, before Beer slowed down and he pressed his forehead to his own. “Are you crying because you’re happy?”

“I am I am! I’m so happy! I don’t think I’ve ever been happier!” There’s a warmth radiating between them and B-52 feels so safe in his arms. “Oh I’ve seen so many people like this...so many fast loves and loves that take years to realize but all love in the end! I never thought I’d see it happen to me. Truth is, when you fell asleep in my arms in Sakurajima...I knew I felt something special. Even when we met, but it was then when it really hit me. That day I will never forget it. I-In fact I’ll never forget any of the times we’ve been together! They’re all very near and dear to me and and-ah! And!” Beer starts to stumble over his words, clearly too excited to think.

“Beer?”

“Y-Yea?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ye...Yes! Oh yes!”

B-52’s never kissed anyone and he figures that neither has Beer. But he decides to just go for it. Closing the gap that was barely between them anyway. He’s seen people kiss before, so he tries to do his best to remember. Tilting his head, he kisses Beer. He can feel Beer’s hands on his cheeks. Because he doesn’t know much about kissing there’s no real bad kiss to him. In fact it was just perfect. The taste of his lips was something that felt nearly intoxicating to him. Perhaps it was because of his namesake.

Neither of them really wanted to part, but B-52 did want to at least show his poems to Beer. He pulls away slowly.

“Wow...” Beer’s voice is barely a whisper. Trembling in B-52’s arms. “I understand why so many people kiss now!”

B-52 chuckles, “Me too.”

“Ah so...we were each other’s first kiss?” Beer seems surprised as B-52 nods. “Then that’s even more special! P-Poem! I I have inspiration!”

B-52 reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the stack of poems. “Actually, I wrote some poems. For you. I wrote a bunch!” Beer gasps. He still clung onto B-52, seemingly rocking them back and forth. “I was having a hard time but I finally got it. Would you like to hear them?”  
“Yes yes yes yes! Oh yes please!” Beer practically bounced up and down. “I’m always telling the stories and poems so I’d love to hear some from you!” The two head for the tree where they met and sat down on the ground.

“Okay, but I haven’t practiced. I’m not much of a singer like you...” B-52 blushed. “Is that okay?”

“If it’s from you, I’ll love it. I’m sure you’ll sound great.” Resting his head on B-52’s shoulder he watched as he sorted his papers. “We should sing together sometime.”

“I’d love that...now this first one I was inspired by our first meeting. A wonderful stranger and the bright moon.”

Beer gasped again and looked intense as he listened. B-52 smiled and started to sing. He’s only sung a couple times before alone, remembering things that Beer had sung. He wasn’t sure if he was good or not, but with Beer’s encouragement he did anyway. Every so often in between poems he’d look at Beer. Sometimes Beer would comment on the poem after. Praise after praise, there was not a negative word from him.

“You’re really good! It’s so relaxing to hear you sing.” Beer nuzzled into B-52’s neck. “And you said you’re new to singing? That’s amazing. A natural!”

“Thank you...” He put most of the papers away until there was just one. “I have one more. I just wrote...all of my feelings I realized down. How I realized I was in love.”

Beer quietly put his head back on B-52’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers with B-52’s.

B-52 started to sing again, voice soft. He wished this moment would never end. As he sang, he could feel tear drops.

“Keep going.” Beer whispers, smiling. B-52 nods and doesn’t stop singing. He could hear Beer hum along quietly. It only made him want to sing with him.

When he had finished, Beer gave him a big hug. “Thank you, again.”

“Beautiful.”

He kisses Beer again, “Why don’t we sing one together now?”

“Oh which one? I can do any of the ones you wrote. I made sure to pay extra attention”  
B-52 shakes his head. “The one you sang to me when we first met. Let’s sing that one.” Beer nods. Without another word, they began to sing together.

“I love you, Beer.” B-52 said as they finished singing.

“I love you too! Forever and ever!” How could one man be so precious? B-52 grinned and tackle hugged him. Flowers flew up as they landed on the ground. “Hey!” He laughed.

“You’re so cute!! How are you so precious?” B-52 excitedly covered Beer’s face in kisses. Enjoying every giggle they earned. “I’m so lucky I found you.”

“As am I! In my hundreds of years of life, I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with you.”

“I’m happy to be in love with you.” B-52 goes in for a third kiss, wanting to never stop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Sorry if it's rushed. I just wanted to go right into mushy gushy love town. No slow burns here we rush head first into hugs and kisses!!!! These might not be the B-52 and Beer characterizations you know and love, but I hope someone can enjoy them!  
> Thank you!


End file.
